Shit Happens
by Invader Needles
Summary: During the Triwizard Tournament, Harry is gifted with both a great prize, and a great responsibility. Now, not only has Harry got a maniac Dark Lord after him, but now he has to fight against an Alien Overlord obsessed with retrieving the alien device on Harry's wrist, commonly known as the Omnitrix. Not only that, but Azmuth has Ben 10 searching for him. Rule 1: Shit Happens...


**Credit goes to HVulpes2.0 for the idea. I changed the aliens and the start a little, but the overall plot idea is his/hers.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Universe he dwells in. That belongs to Joanne K Rowling. I do not own Ben 10 or the Universe that I am fusing with Harry Potters, they belong to the late Dwayne McDuffle and now Derrick J Wyatt, I think**_

**Shit Happens**

Life was never normal for Harry Potter. It was like, some universal law, that everyone and everything must follow.

Rule #1: Shit all over Harry Potter

First his parents died, and then he was sent to live with his asshole relatives in Surrey and was practically ignored (and hated, at the same time. Not an easy thing to do, but the Dursley s show some effort) for 11 years before he was whisked away from his relatives to Hogwarts School. Odd name for a school, right? Apparently, for witches and wizards, it s not so strange. Yup, you read right. Witches and Wizards!

As it turns out, Harry Potter was a wizard. And a pretty skilled one at that, once you can get him to pull his finger out of his arse and study. Anyway, back to the universal rule of defecating on one Harry James Potter.

In his first year, he made an enemy on the train, got into a wrestling match with a 10 foot troll, had an insane teacher attempt to murder him during a Qudditch Match, and then have the same teacher try to kill him again, only this time with the added bonus of the murderer of Harry s dear old mum and dad in the back of his head. Harry ended up loving the guy to death (Not like that, the essence of love in his skin or whatever bullshit).

Then, in his second year Harry was visited in his room by a flappy eared munchkin who cried, tried to give itself a brain tumour and warned him of great peril that laid in wake of the young boys next year of education. What a ray of sunshine, eh? Anyway, this ended in some arguing, a pound of cream cake all over some old woman and bars on the young wizard s window. No, this was not a rerun of The Three Stooges, it truly happened.

This blatant act of child abuse continued until Harry s badass ranga friend rescued him in a flying blue car, a Ford Anglia, or whatever, and taking home to his chicken coop/house/ghoul housing project in the country. When he finally started school, shit started pouring from the school when the 12 (TWELVE!) year old boys were forced to fly said blue car to Scotland from London after the barrier to the hidden train station closed off.

This joy ride, coupled with dehydration and heat stroke, ended in them crashing into a tree that, get this, HITS BACK! Thankfully, Dumbledore (who was the one who dropped Harry off at the Magic-Hating, Little Boy Abusing, Harry Haters dickwads) had a heart and only sentenced the two boys to detention (Ron had it easy, Harry was forced to deal with the female defence teacher who liked acting like a guy all night. Wait, what? That was a DUDE! My apologies, I truly believed that Lockhart was a female).

To be frank, this year was a tad bit more eventful. There was a deathday party, an insane Quidditch Captain, a petrified cat, some giant snake monster strutting around the castles U-Bends and a secret chamber was opened, turning the Ickle Firsties into quivering masses of paranoia that would make Mad-Eye proud. The good thing was that some smart future sales rep s made a lot of money off of other people s fears. Clever. Wish I was there and had thought of it.

This year pretty much ended the same as the last one. Harry got out of it injured/tired and trying to come to grips with the death of an animal/person. One new inclusion was blood. BOY was there a lot of blood! Anyway, Harry freed the munchkin (Dobby for those retards who hadn t figured it out) from before by throwing a slimy sock at the pathetic creature that made his relatives abuse him for weeks on end.

The next year, Harry got pissed when his uncle s sister insulted his dead parents while Harry sat across from her. This resulting in some words thrown around and a little arguing. Nothing serious. Oh, and he blew her up. Not like KA-BOOM! But more like a balloon. You should have been there, she made a better balloon then she did a human. Harry ran away and was met by the Minister for Magic Corn-Bread Fudge-Fondue.

Along the way, he discovered that a mass murderer escaped the most foreboding place on earth. What? No it wasn t Susan Boyle s dressing room! It was Azkaban! Due to this, the Ever-Plentiful-Wisdom of the Minister for Magic decided to place soul sucking, dread inducing, hope crushing demons around a school full of 11-17 year olds. This didn t do much though, except caused, (Three Guesses Who), Harry Potter to collapse every time he got within four feet of one. This was bad for his Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff, where he fell off and had his broom smashed by the Whomping Willow.

All-in-all the year ended with the revelation of Sirius Black being innocent and the godfather of Harry. And, get this; the real killer had been sleeping in the same room as him for the last three years! Oh, you don t know? It was Ron s rat, who wasn t really a rat, but rather a Rat Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew, the previously thought dead war hero.

Sadly, due to a petty schoolboy grudge, Pettigrew got away and Sirius was imprisoned and sentenced to be given Lip Service by the Dementors. But, as usual Hermione Granger saved his ass along with Buckbeaks, the hippogriff that was sentenced to death for being pissed off at Draco Malfoy s gay looking haircut, and sent them on their merry way with the help of a neck-mounted time machine.

So now, Harry has to go back to his Magic Hating relatives where he was invited to the Quidditch World Cup by the Weasley s. It was probably the most fun he ever had too bad it ended in the Wizarding version of the Klu Klutz Klan invading the camp sight and flashing some Muggle Woman s knickers to the crowd.

Bada-Bing Bada-Boom, we re back at Hogwarts and now the school is playing host to the two other European schools Durmstrang Academy and Beauxbatons Institute of Magic for the previously banned competition the Triwizard Tournament. And then, according to Rule #1: he was entered into the competition as the Fourth Triwizard Champion.

Naturally, everyone hated him for this, even though he had no idea how his name got into that blasted goblet. So, when he was walking around the outskirts of Hogsmeade one weekend, he was all alone when the meteor collided with the earth near him. The impact naturally sent him off his feet and dazed him thoroughly.

What the hell? he muttered, standing and rubbing his head. He wobbled a bit, but regained his bearings after a minute. Harry walked over to the meteor and was surprised when he found a silver ball instead of a hunk of rock. As he got closer, the ball opened up like an armadillo or a trilobite and revealed a softly glowing watch. It looked like a white digital watch with green lines on the strap and a black screen with two green arrows on each side. He reached out, wondering what muggle technology was doing in a Wizarding community.

He yelped when the watch opened up and leaped onto his wrist like some kind of face-hugger from those Alien movies Dudley watched with his friends the earlier summer. It sealed itself around his wrist and made a clicking noise, as if activating. Naturally, Harry tried to get it off, but all it did was succeed in pulling his skin and cause him a lot of pain. He stopped and tried to look for a latch, button or switch to get it off. After a second of searching, his finger pushed one of the arrows on the screen and the screen opened up to reveal a circular dial, which then rose from the inside, showing black and green circuitry alongside the circular dial with a hourglass symbol that was similar to the shape the two arrows made on the screen.

The hourglass symbol folded out and showed the outline of a strange four-legged creature with no tail and what looked like powerful arms. Worried that he had broken something that technically didn t belong to him, he tried pushing the dial back into place. Immediately, he felt himself changing. It was kind of like transfiguration, but a little more uncomfortable. He felt himself fall onto all fours and noticed orange fur sprout all over him as his clothes sunk into his skin.

Harry watched in shock and horror as claws sprouted from his rapidly becoming paws and quills popped up over his arms and what he thought felt like his back. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a roar. He noticed his vision changing. He couldn t see, but it was more like sensing everything through smell. He also noticed his sense of smell and hearing was enhanced. He also noticed that some guy was baking a pie on the other side of the village.

What happened to me? Harry thought to himself, looking around. He tried walking, and was surprised to find he could do it easily, as if by instinct. Did I become a werewolf? No You have to be bitten, and it s not even night he thought.'

'Maybe that watch helps you turn into an Animagus! But that s Muggle Technology, and I've never seen this type of creature before' Harry pondered. His thinking was interrupted by a scream. He looked over in alarm to see a girl his age with red hair.

"Ginny! Don t be scared, it s me! Harry!" Harry tried to say, but all that came out were roars and snarls. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry, obviously trying to think of a spell to protect her with. Harry tried to calm her down, and stupidly took a step forward.

_"Diffindo_!" she yelled, sending a beam of light that changed between green and yellow constantly. Harry gasped at the use of a severing charm and leaped out of the way, landing gently on his feet. The scared witch threw up her wand and shot red sparks into the sky. Harry blinked at the bright flash that his senses had brought up and backed up.

'Why are you doing this? It s me! Harry Potter!' Harry tried again, but again the witch only heard roars and growls. At that moment, some wizards that Harry didn't recognize appeared and aimed their wands at him. Harry looked around and saw some trees. Quick as a flash he ran towards the trees, dodging as stunning spells shot after him. One of the spells managed to hit him, but all it did was slow him down for a second before he shook it off. Once he reached the trees, he leaped onto a thick looking branch and started jumping through the trees, bent on getting away from the wizards.

After several minutes he reached a clearing and stopped for a minute. Although he didn't feel out of breath, he still felt the need to stop and rest. He flopped down onto the dirt and breathed deeply.

'What is happening? Why couldn't they understand me?' he wondered. He jumped when he heard something blurping and beeping. He looked at his shoulder and saw a red and gold brace with a the hourglass symbol flashing red and black.

After a second of this he was enveloped in a red flash of light and he knew he was back to normal. Harry half expected his clothes to be gone, but was shocked to find his red and gold sweater intact, along with his black jeans and sneakers.

He stood up and shook his head, a bit disorientated from switching between bipedal and quadruped.

"That was weird" he muttered, happy to find that his voice wasn't underlined with growls and roars. He looked at his wrist and found the screen to be red where it was once black. He shrugged and decided to get back to the castle. Harry turned and made his way back to the castle.

-MEANWHILE-

Vilgax had studied the planet he had been to many years ago, the back waters of the universe known as Earth. Not even an imaginative name by the natives, which spoke of their intellect. He was looking for the source of the Third Omnitrix s signal, yet it had only been active once which limited the detection of the weapon. It was narrowed down to a the continent connected to three other land masses, which he had learned in his previous travels to this world to be called Yorrup, or something similar to that.

Vilgax was not in a position to personally hunt down the object, as he has been majorly injured when he had boarded the enemy ship. Now his robots and his Nano-bots were rebuilding his body, making it stronger and more powerful than ever. Instead he sent down a few droids which tried to catch the Third Omnitrix only to malfunction and deactivate. Which spoke only to one thing...

"Mana interference, sir. As you believed, the Third Omnitrix was in a mana rich environment. We had not prepared for this eventuality, so the droids have not been equipped with mana energy anti-disruptors. Seems this collection of mana users have not overcome the electro-magnetic pulse like qualities of mana, or have instead enhance them in order to keep from being known by the non-mana using general population.

"It will take a little longer to install the necessary technology to counter this effect. We unfortunately do not have the Galvan Mana Anti-Disruptors, we will have to use the ones gained from less reliable sources. Estimated time of correction, a week at the maximum. More likely we will have them in about two to three days if we deflect all non-essential sources to the problem, sir" said his android major domo, looking at a wireless computer clipboard.

"Then you know what you have to do so you will not be terminated. I want the Third Omnitrix before the end of the week, no matter who has to die for this to be. Also as a secondary measure, summon the bounty hunters under my command. Their technology may or may not function in the environment, even with our report ahead of time, but their non-technological bodies should continue to work in the environment. Let them fight against the force keeping me from the device and my destiny." Said Vilgax as his green and tentacle-covered face remained covered by a breathing mask, as his body remained in the biogel. Only one arm remained as he lost its twin and both legs in the attack.

Instantly in another part of the ship, machines started humming as they began to take droids apart and at the same moment build box like devices. Mana anti-disruptors were being built to black market plans as well as plans stolen from fearful scientists. A variant of the electro-magnetic pulse disruptors, these would negate any magical attempts to ruin the technology. While this occurred, the droids were being re-adjusted so space could be used to hold these boxes.

-MEANWHILE-

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, without really noticing where he was going. He was too busy gazing at the strange watch that he had found in the armadillo pod. He entered the common room and made a beeline for the couch in front of the fire.

After a bit, he felt someone sit next to him and he looked over, hiding the watch behind his back.

"Oh, hi Hermione" he said, smiling at his bushy-haired friend. She smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello Harry. Did you hear about what happened in Hogsmeade?" she asked. Harry blinked and shook his head. "Ginny was attacked by a big orange monster. Apparently it had no eyes and made growling noises. Have you ever heard of anything like that?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I haven't. Maybe it s some undiscovered magical creature" Harry suggested, hoping his face held a look of innocence. His look of innocence was never up to scratch

"Harry. What do you know?" asked Hermione, her eyes narrowed. Harry blinked.

"Uh, nothing Hermione. I wasn't even in Hogsmeade today. I was down in the kitchens getting a snack" Harry said, thinking fast. Hermione stared at him for a minute, before nodding.

"Hmm, well. It is possible it s an undiscovered magical creature, but I'm not so sure. Ginny said that it could run really fast" Hermione said, sitting back. While she wasn't looking, Harry slipped his sweater sleeve over the strange watch. When she looked back, Harry took out some parchment.

"Could you help me with this Potions assignment? I don t get how Dragons Blood can work with Porcupine Quills so well" Harry said, laying the parchment down on the table. Hermione sighed and spent the afternoon trying to drill the information into Harry's head. He, however, was too focused on wondering just what happened to him today.

One thing he knew, and it wasn't how Dragons Blood worked with Porcupine Quills

He had to see what else the watch could do.

-MEANWHILE-

Halfway across the world, in a town called Bellwood, a green eyed boy awoke to a beeping coming from his Ultimatrix. He groaned, and ran his hand through his messy brown locks. He got up and pressed a button on his wrist, showing a hologram of a very anxious Azmuth.

"Ugh, what's up Azmuth. You do know its 3AM on Earth?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The Elder Galvan was not amused.

"I know full well what time it is, Benjamin. This is urgent. Vilgax is on the move!" Azmuth snapped. This woke Ben up.

"What? Didn't we kill him?" asked Ben, now up and fetching his lucky green jacket. Azmuth frowned at this.

"No, you only used the Ascalon to take away his power" Azmuth said.

"Oh. I must have dreamt I killed him. Nevermind" Ben said, shrugging as he slipped on his jacket, covering the hologram for a minute before righting the sleeve.

"Yes, well, he appears to be after the recently finished Omnitrix, which I had my assistant Myaxx transport between Xenon to Galvan Prime for some finishing touches. Her ship was attacked and the Omnitrix was sent off in an escape pod down to your planet, as she had apparently been passing by when she was attacked. Ben, Myaxx died in the battle." Azmuth said; his eyes a bit softer at the last bit.

Ben gasped, shocked to find that the one who had helped him deactivate the Self Destruct on the first Omnitrix and helped him find Azmuth was dead.

"Where did the Omnitrix land?" asked Ben.

"Luckily, ever since you got the first Omnitrix, I have been putting 24/7 Tracking Chips in all my inventions. As far as I am concerned, the Omnitrix is somewhere in Scotland, but whenever my scanners try to find the exact location, they shut down, as if something is blocking the signal" Azmuth said. Ben nodded and shut off the transmission, tying his shoes up and walking out to his car. He got in and started the engine, reversing out of the drive.

"Call Gwen Tennyson" Ben said to his car. The car beeped and it started ringing. After a few minutes it picked up.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy sounding Gwen.

"Gwen, we got a problem. Can you get Kevin on the phone and tell him to meet us at the Mr Smoothie parking lot?" asked Ben, concentrating on the road and turning a corner.

"Uh, I don t need to call him. He s at my house" she said, sounding a little embarrassed. Ben nearly hit a trashcan.

"Your house. You guys didn't..." he left it hanging.

"No, no, no, no! He's in the guest room. His house is being fumigated and he's staying here for a few weeks" Gwen said. Ben could almost see her blushing.

"Alright, whatever you say. Anyway, hurry up and get over there. Vilgax is on the move." Ben said, before hanging up.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Harry woke up early, hoping to find out what else was on the watch. He got dressed and sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower, intent on getting down to the forest to see what he could do with this. In a strange way, he was excited. What if that mutant dog creature wasn't the only form he could take on? This was almost as good as being an animagus! With renewed vigor, he headed down into the grounds, noticing that the sun was barely up. He snuck into the forest, noticing that Hagrid s windows were lit.

He found a secluded clearing of the forest and sat on a fallen log, tapping the screen of the watch and watching as the dial came up. He turned it and counted the forms.

He had one with a strange looking head, one that looked a really blocky, the mutated dog form, one that looked like a dinosaur, a frog like form with a big head, a four armed human-shaped form, an insect form, one with legs and an angler fish-shaped head, a blob looking form, a ghost shaped form, a small fat-looking frog looking form, what looked like the grim reaper, a small form with antennae and a round head, a perfectly normal looking humanoid form and finally, what looked like a bipedal dragon.

"Wow. I can turn into 15 different forms! That is a strange number ten is more of a round number, but why am I complaining?" he asked himself. He started turning the dial again doing Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Moe before pushing the dial down and transforming.

He gasped as the transformation had him growing taller and more muscular with claws shooting from his fingers. He felt something heavy drop from his backside and looked back to see a long dark red scaled tail. He looked down at his chest and saw his clothes sink down into a pair of black shorts and his skin shift into what looked like strong scales. He felt his face grow longer and his hair sunk into his face along with his glasses. Horns shot from his head and curled slightly while large scaly wings burst from his shoulder blades. His feet become longer and gained sharp talons.

Finally, the watch sunk into his wrist and reappeared on his chest in the form of the faceplate.

Harry yelled, and was pleasantly surprised to find he could still talk. He panted slightly from the transformation and looked around, staring at the trees with a new vision. His senses were sharper, clearer. He could see every detail on everything. From the tallest oak to the smallest ant he could see it all. His hearing was also stronger, being able to hear the grumbling of Aragog from across the forest. He laughed deeply, spreading his wings as he did so and leaped into the air, letting instinct take over for a minute. He soared from below the tree tops and breathed in the clean fresh Scottish air.

He turned and flew across the grounds, staring down at the grounds as a few students left the castle for an early morning walk. He sighed deeply and roared loudly, probably causing the nervous looking first year at the front doors to wet herself. People down below looked up and pointed, some in awe and some in fear. Harry didn't care though. He breathed in and roared again, this time breathing out a plum of fire that caused the air before him to steam up and sizzle slightly. Some of the younger students below screamed and ran inside.

"This is so awesome!" Harry said, with a shockingly Australian accent. "Hey, I m Aussie! Cool!"

He turned and flew back towards the forest, intending to find a place to see what he could do. He found some caves far out in the forest. He landed and walked into the forest.

"Hello? Any one home?" called Harry, looking around the cave. It seemed to be deserted. He looked around and started flexing his muscles, gazing in awe at the solid muscle. He saw a boulder and punched it, blinking in shock at the cracks that appeared. He punched again and it cracked in half. He shook his slightly throbbing hand and looked down when he heard the beeping.

In a flash of red, he was back to normal in front of a crumbled rock. He stared down at the rock and then at his fist which was still balled up somewhat. It was then he realized the kind of power he held on his wrist.

"This could help me with the fight against Voldemort" he realized. He grinned, It could also help me get through this tournament much easier he added to himself. He walked out of the cave and looked around, trying to remember which way it was to the castle. He sighed and looked down at the watch, wishing he had remembered to find a way to remember the way back. He started walking, and luckily he found himself in a familiar clearing, with a grin he continued in the direction he was heading and found himself at the edge of the forest.

He tried to look inconspicuous as he walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Hermione and Ginny. Ron immediately got up and moved down the table. Harry glared at him before shaking his head and putting some bacon on his plate along with some eggs.

Harry, where were you this morning? I waited for you but you never came down from your dormitory Hermione asked, scooping some scrambled eggs up and putting it on her plate.

"Uh, I couldn t sleep, so I went for a walk" Harry said, not exactly lying. He really couldn't sleep, and in a way he did go for a walk

"Oh, so you can tell us if the stories are true" Ginny said, after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What stories?" asked Harry, also taking a drink.

"A bunch of early risers saw a dragon flying above the grounds. It was red and was roaring quite a bit" Ginny said, looking a little nervously at the windows, as if expecting a dragon to burst through and ravage the hall. Harry meanwhile choked a little on his pumpkin juice.

"Uh, no. I didn't, I was down near the lake" Harry said, pretty sure he had flown more near the trees.

"Man, first a big orange monster and now a dragon. What is going on?" asked Ginny, looking worriedly at the staff table. Harry noticed that Dumbledore, Professor Moody and Professor McGonagall were missing. Hagrid was also missing.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Neville, sitting across from them.

"Dunno. They could be out looking for that Wildmutt-like creature and that dragon" Hermione said. Harry blinked at the name.

"Wildmutt?" he asked. Why did that name seem familiar ?

"Yeah, a couple muggleborns were discussing an American super hero called Ben Tennyson, who can apparently transform into different forms using a green gauntlet on his wrist. One of them used to be a large orange creature that he called Wildmutt" Hermione explained. The others stared at him.

"How did you find that out? You were just as clueless as I was yesterday" Ginny asked, staring wide-eyed at Hermione. She huffed and put her knife and fork down.

"I heard some sixth year girls talking about some superhero at the Ravenclaw table and I asked them about it. Apparently he saves the world with his cousin and friend. One of them can absorb materials and the other can control mana, which is a pure concentration of magic" she explained, picking her fork up and shovelling up some scrambled eggs. As she ate, Harry thought about this information.

'If there is someone with a watch like me, I could get into contact with them and find out what this thing is' Harry thought to himself, grabbing a piece of bacon and chewing on it. He wondered if he could send this Ben Tennyson an owl, but figured he was a muggle. However, if his cousin could use magic, then he has to be knowledgeable about wizards or at least magic itself

"Harry? You okay?" asked Neville. Harry looked over and noticed the round faced boy's concerned look.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I m okay. I got to go see Dumbledore, see you" he said, getting up and walking out of the hall, trying to ignore the sound of hisses and boos that sounded from Slytherin Table. He headed up to Dumbledore s office, hoping he was there. As he approached the gargoyle, as if it expected him, it jumped aside.

Harry rode the revolving staircase up and went to knock on the door. However, he heard them talking and instead listened in.

"We obviously need to call in someone from the Dragon Reserves to find that beast, either that or one of those half-pints from the Magical Creature Regulators" said Moody's gruff voice. Harry knew they were talking about his dragon form.

"Are yeh sure it isn't one of tha dragons for tha' Firs Task?" asked Hagrid's voice.

"No, as far as I am concerned, all four dragons are accounted for. This dragon was quite small, and it could already breathe fire. Most dragons that size shouldn't even fly" a new voice said.

"Well, we should bring someone in to find that orange monster that attacked Miss Weasley. Who knows what kind of trouble it could cause in the future" stated the Scottish brogue of Minerva McGonagall.

"Aw, the lil fella probably just wants a frien'" Hagrid said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I m afraid this conversation is no longer private" said the voice of Professor Moody. Harry went to knock when the door was opened by itself. Harry looked in to find Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk with Hagrid standing next to it and Professor McGonagall sitting in a hardback chair. Mad Eye was standing halfway in the shadows while a familiar red head looked up from his conversation with Dumbledore.

"Harry my dear boy; to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dumbledore, standing up. Harry walked in and cast a glance around. He noticed that Barty Crouch was standing in the shadows in a way that as eerily similar to Moody.

"I was wondering, if I could talk to you in private, sir" Harry said, looking around at the staff members and school visitors. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"Of course, Harry. If you don t mind, we will be continuing this meeting later on this evening. Thank you" he said to the others. The visitors walked out and the last to go was who he now recognized as Charlie Weasley.

"Harry, good luck in the tournament" Charlie said before leaving. Harry smiled and gave him a nod before the door closed. Harry turned to Dumbledore, who was now sitting and placing a bowl on the desk.

"Please, take a seat, Harry. Have a sherbet lemon" he said, gesturing to the seat and candy bowl respectively. Harry took a seat, but didn't have a sherbet lemon, he was afraid his stomach couldn't handle it. "Now, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, yesterday I was walking through Hogsmeade, and I was reflecting on my life so far, and then, this meteor fell from the sky and smashed into the ground..." and so Harry explained everything that happened. How he found the watch, how he transformed into the Wildmutt form (Although he didn't use the term Wildmutt), how he kept it a secret and how he had tested it out again and turned into the dragon. When he was done, Dumbledore was looking thoughtful.

"I believe I know what you are talking of. Or maybe, an earlier model. But I do believe that device is currently on the wrist of one Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, in America" Dumbledore finally said. Harry was floored.

"How do you know about him? I swear, everyone knows about him but me!" Harry said, astonished. Dumbledore smiled.

"He was on the cover of last month's Transfiguration Today, apparently his alien transformation is impressive enough to be considered Transfiguration" He answered, taking out a gaudy magazine and showing a moving picture of a brown haired boy with green eyes and wearing a black shirt, green jacket with a 10 on the front and blue jeans. On his wrist was a green gauntlet with a dial similar to when Harry touched the screen of his watch. The image was in the process of turning the dial and slamming it down, becoming engulfed in green light and then reversing to start again.

"Would you mind showing me the watch?" asked Dumbledore. Harry hesitated, before taking his arm from his pocket and slid his sleeve up to reveal the digital watch-like device. He tapped the screen and it slipped open, revealing the slightly glowing dial.

"Remarkable how it can still work in the castle" Dumbledore muttered. Harry watched him turn the dial and prod around with his wand. After a minute, he must have prodded a sweet spot because the watch sparked up with green electricity and sent the elderly wizard flying. Harry yelled in shock and went to help up his headmaster.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked, checking the old wizard for any bruises that could indicate broken bones.

"Yes, I am quite alright. It must be a defense mechanism built in to stop tampering" Dumbledore said. Harry was a little confused by the man's knowledge.

"Sir, how do you know so much about it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know about this watch, but I do know the organization that uses the same symbol. They call themselves the Plumbers" Dumbledore explained. Harry wondered if his mentor was getting senile in his old age.

"Plumbers?"

"Yes, they are what you would call an Intergalactic Auror Division that was in cohorts with the British, American and Australian Ministries for quite a few years before they broke off their connections in Australia. They mostly deal with alien threats and terrorism. There are quite a few Wizarding Plumbers in the ranks, as well as a few Plumbers in the Ministry." Dumbledore explained. Harry was confused.

"Sir, why are you telling me all this?" he asked. The old man smiled at him.

"Well, some might say that with the Intergalactic Peace Symbol on your wrist, you are liable to be a Plumber yourself. Of course, you d need to finish school first, but that is beside the point. That watch is as much a Plumbers Badge as any other badge" Dumbledore said. Harry was shocked.

He was liable to be a Plumber? An Intergalactic Auror? He had been thinking about being an Auror after school, but an Auror who fights dark aliens? This was just too surreal. Dumbledore must have noticed the time, because he suddenly said, "Oh, you should be off to class. I do believe you have Potions with Professor Snape now"

Harry groaned internally, but nodded and got up to leave.

"Oh, and Harry? If you use the watch, try not to seen. It wouldn't do to have the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures turning up and looking for beasts that do not exist, would it?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded and left, heading for the dungeon. When the door closed, Dumbledore sighed and grabbed a peace of parchment and drew the symbol of the Plumbers with a short note underneath it. He then called for his Phoenix.

"Fawkes, old friend, would you kindly take this to Magistar Max Tennyson? And be sure he's not in a Muggle Area" he said. The Phoenix trilled and grabbed the rolled up letter in his talons and vanished in a blaze of fire. Dumbledore sat down.

"This is going to be one interesting year" he muttered, suddenly feeling his age.

-MEANWHILE-

When Harry and Hermione arrived at Snape's dungeon after breakfast, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment Harry thought they were S.P.E.W. badges - then he saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:

bSUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!/b

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

bPOTTER STINKS!/b

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. He felt the heat rise in his face and neck.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts -"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in mid-air, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione.

Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up -Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!"

Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamoured to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference.".

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

It was lucky, perhaps, that both Harry and Ron started shouting at Snape at the same time; lucky their voices echoed so much in the stone corridor, for in the confused din, it was impossible for him to hear exactly what they were calling him. He got the gist, however.

"Let's see," he said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

Harry felt the unbelievable urge to change into his Wildmutt form (He thought until he could think of a better way to think of it, he d just call it Wildmutt) and tear Snape and Malfoy a new one, but suppressed the urge.

He passed Snape, walked with Ron to the back of the dungeon, and slammed his bag down onto the table. Ron was shaking with anger too - for a moment, it felt as though everything was back to normal between them, but then Ron turned and sat down with Dean and Seamus instead, leaving Harry alone at his table. On the other side of the dungeon, Malfoy turned his back on Snape and pressed his badge, smirking. POTTER STINKS flashed once more across the room.

Harry sat there staring at Snape as the lesson began, picturing horrific things happening to him. . . . If only he knew how to do the Cruciatus Curse... he'd have Snape flat on his back like that spider, jerking and twitching.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one. . ."

Snape's eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him.

Harry imagined picking up his cauldron, and sprinting to the front of the class, and bringing it down on Snape's greasy head - And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry's thoughts.

It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs. . ."

Harry would have given anything he owned to have stopped Colin saying those last few words. He chanced half a glance at Ron, but Ron was staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Cohn. "All the champions..."

"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked through the Slytherin desks, POTTER STINKS flashed at him from every direction.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin, starting to speak the moment Harry had closed the dungeon door behind him. "Isn't it, though? You being a champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," said Harry heavily as they set off toward the steps into the entrance hall. "What do they want photos for, Colin?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think!"

"Great," said Harry dully. "Exactly what I need, more publicity."

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Harry knocked on the door and entered.

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come.. . nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Harry has no objection?"

"Er -" said Harry.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see . . . ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

It was a broom cupboard. Harry stared at her.

Come along, dear - that's right - lovely," said Rita Skeeter again, perching herself precariously upon an upturned bucket, pushing Harry down onto a cardboard box, and closing the door, throwing them into darkness. "Let's see now "

She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into mid-air, so that they could see what they were doing.

"You won't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally..."

"A what?" said Harry.

Rita Skeeter's smile widened. Harry counted three gold teeth. She reached again into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid-green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out between them on a crate of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover.

She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.

"Testing... my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

Harry looked down quickly at the quill. The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment:

Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations - "Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, yet again, and she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Now she leaned toward Harry and said, "So, Harry... what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er -" said Harry again, but he was distracted by the quill. Even though he wasn't speaking, it was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake he could make out a fresh sentence:

An ugly scar, souvenier of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes - "Ignore the quill, Harry," said Rita Skeeter firmly. Reluctantly Harry looked up at her instead. "Now - why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harry?"

"I didn't," said Harry. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."

Rita Skeeter raised one heavily pencilled eyebrow.

"Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers hove a rebel."

"But I didn't enter," Harry repeated. "I don't know who -"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter. "Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought. . . yeah, nervous, I suppose," said Harry. His insides squirmed uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well... they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," said Harry.

The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"Er," said Harry, yet again.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because- "

"I didn't enter," said Harry, starting to feel irritated.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over him.

"No," said Harry.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Harry was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was he to know how his parents would feel if they were alive? He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently.

Frowning, he avoided her gaze and hooked down at words the quill had just written:

Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember.

"I have NOT got tears in my eyes!" said Harry loudly.

Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open.

Harry looked around, blinking in the bright light. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at both of them, squashed into the cupboard.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight - but Harry noticed that her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished from the box of Magical Mess Remover, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag. "How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Very glad to get away from Rita Skeeter, Harry hurried back into the room. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down quickly next to Cedric, hooking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Harry hooked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry had met Mr. Ollivander before - he was the wand-maker from whom Harry had bought his own wand over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Olhivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches... inflexible.. Rosewood.. . And containing... dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

So Fleur was part veela, thought Harry, making a mental note to tell Ron... then he remembered that Ron wasn't speaking to him.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if this suits you.."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition...You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Harry hooked down at his own wand. He could see finger marks all over it. He gathered a fistful of robe from his knee and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously. Several gold sparks shot out of the end of it. Fleur Delacour gave him a very patronizing look, and he desisted.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander.

He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however "

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes... hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... ten and a quarter inches... Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves... Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could remember too. He could remember it as though it had happened yesterday...

Four summers ago, on his eleventh birthday, he had entered Mr. Ollivander's shop with Hagrid to buy a wand. Mr. Ollivander had taken his measurements and then started handing him wands to try. Harry had waved what felt like every wand in the shop, until at lat he had found the one that suited him - this one, which was made of holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mr. Ollivander had been very surprised that Harry had been so compatible with this wand. "Curious," he had said, "curious," and not until Harry asked what was curious had Mr. Ollivander explained that the phoenix feather in Harry's wand had come from the same bird that had supplied the core of Lord Voldemort's.

Harry had never shared this piece of information with anybody. He was very fond of his wand, and as far as he was concerned its relation to Voldemort's wand was something it couldn't help - rather as he couldn't help being related to Aunt Petunia. However, he really hoped that Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to tell the room about it. He had a funny feeling Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill might just explode with excitement if he did.

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again.

"And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom Harry would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go.

Harry went down to dinner. Hermione wasn't there - he supposed she was still in the hospital wing having her teeth fixed. He ate alone at the end of the table, then returned to Gryffindor Tower, thinking of all the extra work on Summoning Charms that he had to do. Up in the dormitory, he came across Ron.

"You've had an owl," said Ron brusquely the moment he walked in. He was pointing at Harry's pillow. The school barn owl was waiting for him there.

"Oh - right," said Harry.

"And we've got to do our detentions tomorrow night, Snape's dungeon," said Ron.

He then walked straight out of the room, not looking at Harry. For a moment, Harry considered going after him - he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to him or hit him, both seemed quite appealing - but the lure of Sirius's answer was too strong. Harry strode over to the barn owl, took the letter off its leg, and unrolled it.

_Harry - I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted - we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbkdore's nose._

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can._

-MEANWHILE-

Max Tennyson was just getting ready for bed when a burst of light lit up the RV. He yelled out and jumped on the ground, expecting something to shoot him. When nothing happened, he stood up.

He heard a familiar Trill.

Fawkes? Oh, wow! It s been a long time! Max said, walking over to the phoenix he hadn t seen since his early years. The phoenix trilled and held out his leg where the letter was clutched. He took the rolled up parchment and unrolled it. His eyes widened at the Peace Symbol and read the short note.

Another Omnitrix? On a wizard? Oh lord Max said, face palming.

-MEANWHILE-

Shortly after Gwen got off the phone with Ben, she fetched Kevin (Who woke up screaming about Broken Exhaust Pipes) and got dressed. They drove to the car park where Ben was waiting for them. Once the car was parked, Kevin climbed out, frowning.

Okay, what is the deal with you waking me up at 4AM? he asked, ready to punch Ben.

Didn t you tell him, Gwen? asked Ben.

Uh, it slipped my mind she said, shrugging. Ben sighed.

Azmuth s new Omnitrix has landed in Scotland and Vilgax is after it he said simply. Kevin blinked.

How many Omnitrix s is Azmuth going to make? asked Kevin.

The first one was a prototype, the Ultimatrix was built by Albedo and the new Omnitrix is the final project as far as I m concerned Ben supplied. Gwen looked thoughtful.

Well, why don t we just go get it? asked Kevin.

According to Azmuth, the exact location is impossible to find out. Apparently there is a massive build-up of mana that is deactivating his tracking software every time he tries to get an exact location. The best he could find was that it was somewhere in northern Scotland

Kevin looked at Gwen, who looked at Ben, who looked at them both.

So road trip anyone? asked Ben, smiling slightly.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

_**Well? What do you think? Not to rushed is it? It s the first time I got past 4K words in the first chapter! 10,556 words! Awesome! Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, but since this chapter took me since yesterday, it shouldn t be long.**_


End file.
